drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Gatchan
}} Gadzilla Norimaki (more commonly known as Gatchan for short) is one of the main characters of the Dr. Slump series. Gatchan's a cherub that was adopted into the Norimaki family after hatching from an egg and often follows Arale Norimaki around. Later in the series, Gatchan splits into two beings with them being referred to as Gatchan #1 and Gatchan #2 with both having no distinct differences. Appearance Gatchan's a green-haired, cherub-like creatures with wings. Although Gatchan has no defined gender, the manga constantly refers to it as her due to it not having genitals. Name Gatchan's real name is a combination of the names of Gamera and Gojira, who is known as Godzilla in the West; hence she or he's known as "Gadzilla" in the English version. Personality Gatchan speaks in his/her own language consisting primarily of sounds like "pupipopipi" that Arale somehow seems to understand and it has been named Gatchanism by the manga. She or he eats almost anything, except for rubber as it was seen in "Gatchan Goes for a Walk", and she or he particularly likes to eat metal. She/he can also shoot rays from his or her antennae. She's like Arale in terms of interests and personality, being similarly innocent and playful, as well as the character who understands Arale the most. Gatchan is seen following Arale everywhere and playing with her almost all the time. History ''Dr. Slump'' The Birth of Arale Gatchan is first born at the end of The Mysterious Egg when it hatches fully clothed from an egg that Senbei Norimaki brought back from the prehistoric ages thinking a dinosaur was going to hatch from it. In Is It a Girl? Is It a Boy!?, Gatchan is adopted into the Norimaki family and its name is given by Arale Norimaki. Arale finds out that Gatchan can eat everything, and that it can survive falling from very high height. While in the bath, it is shown that Gatchan has wings and no genitals. Due to the anime having Gatchan's birth happen much earlier, Gatchan is present during the adaptations of chapters that it originally wasn't part of because in the manga they happened before its birth. In The Mysterious Dr. Monster?!, Gatchan is seen at the beginning of the episode sleeping on top of Senbei's head. In My Friend, Mr. Bear!!, Gatchan accompanies Arale on the night she breaks Mr. Bear out of his cage. Gatchan is present in when Senbei and Arale help train the bear to go back into the wild and when Senbei turns Mr. Bear into a cyborg using the machinery in Arale's body. In New Invention! The Big-Small Ray Gun, Gatchan is with Arale when Senbei shows her the Big-Small Ray Gun and is the one that fetches it for Arale when Senbei goes grocery shopping forgetting it. Gatchan gets turned huge along with Arale using it and eats part of a mountain and a cloud. In Arale is Akane!?, Gatchan is part of Arale and Akane Kimidori's war game they have around the house dressed as a ninja. When Arale and Akane switch appearances, Gatchan remains at the Norimaki house with Akane. In Living for Tomorrow!, Gatchan is with Arale when Senbei shows Arale the Future Camera and follows her around when showing it to Akane, Taro Soramame and Peasuke Soramame. Arale takes a picture of Gatchan when she walks home disappointed that she won't grow up and while the picture isn't shown on screen, Arale says that atleast Gatchan will grow up. An elder version of Gatchan is shown at the end when Arale takes a picture of the TV showing the beginning of the episode. Arale on the Loose In Arale Flies the Skies!, Arale is inspired to ask Senbei to make her fly since she saw Gatchan fly. When Senbei is readying to launch the Cola Plane, Akane first meets Gatchan (in the manga since she already met it earlier in the anime) and remains with Senbei, Akane and Peasuke while Arale and Taro are up in Thunder Ogre Goronbo's cloud. In Arale on the Loose: Part 1, Gatchan sleeps on Senbei's head when he wakes up to brush his teeth and wears Arale's Glasses when Senbei is waking Arale up and then eats a plate when Arale leaves for school. In Arale on the Loose: Part 2, Arale holds Gatchan in her hand saying that she has a handheld Gatchan after she got home. Gatchan watches Senbei fix Arale after she ate real food and Gatchan wears her glasses again. In The Invader from Space, Bubibinman becomes intimidated by Earthlings after losing some contests of strength against Arale but then holds onto the idea that they can't fly which he heard from Suppaman but then Gatchan shows up flying over to Senbei's head to sit on him and it shocks Bubibinman making it hard to prove that he's an alien. In The Reality Machine, Gatchan hides in a roach motel when playing hide and seek with Arale and Akane. Gatchan watches Senbei's new invention the Reality Machine with them and then a copy of it appears alongside it in the space created after Arale and Akane throw a picture of the universe and the manga page into it. In The Ponpoko Morph Gun, Gatchan briefly gets turned into a pig by Senbei's new invention the Ponpoko Morph Gun. Earth S.O.S.! In Kids Gone Wild, Gatchan and Arale meet Kinoko Sarada and Kinoko makes both of them makeovers to look hip. God Gets Even! In Volume 17, it is revealed that Gatchan is actually an angel sent by Kami (or the Guardian of Earth, if the story connects with Dragon Ball) to prevent further development of the human civilization. After seeing that other civilizations eventually destroyed themselves and the planets they lived on, Kami placed an angel's egg on Earth. Gatchan's ability to replicate as well as his/her fondness of metal should have ensured that humanity would remain primitive and innocent. Seeing that Gatchan failed in the mission (due to Senbei's time traveling intervention), Kami was about to destroy humanity. However, after seeing the life of Penguin Village, he changed his mind and left the earth as it is. Future In the future you can see that Gatchan again multiplied several times until their were eight total (and most likely will continue to multiply). Other Media ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the remake, Gatchan came out of a strange looking machine instead of an egg. Also, its hair is blonde instead of green. Live-action commercial Gatchan appears in a live-action Dr. Slump themed commercial for GU clothing store flying next to Akane Kimidori and above Kinoko Sarada. Video Games The Gatchans appear in the three Dr. Slump Arale games, Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Jump Ultimate Stars, Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Gatchan 1 & 2 are featured in Arale's ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, shooting the enemy with their Antenna Beam after Arale says "The Gatchan are really strong too". Gatchan also appears using his Antenna Beam to attack for Arale in J-Stars Victory Vs. Gatchan is a supporting character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia * According to a photo taken by the Future Camera Gatchan will also grow, but in the distant future it still looks like a baby and instead of growing its multiplying instead. Gallery ja:則巻ガジラ Category:Characters Category:Norimaki Family Category:Major Characters Category:Babies and Toddlers Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Fighters Category:Students